


Ashes Like Snow

by OutlandishLuminary



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curses, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Murder, Songfic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashes fall from the sky. There are no children left here to cry. Silence reigns.<br/>"Where can I possibly put you now?" He pauses to draw breath. "Do you know how many you have killed?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A songfic inspired by Lily Kershaw's <em>Ashes Like Snow</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

This story starts not as many stories do. This story starts with the end. And so...


	2. Chapter 2

Once, there was a fairy. Not unusual in it of itself. But this fairy was odd. For you see, this fairy was sorry. 

Again, not outlandishly strange, certainly not enough to warrant a story, but odd nonetheless. For fairies are wicked creatures, with no pity or compassion in their hearts.

But there was something else odd about this fairy. You see, this fairy was sorry for something she had done.


	3. Once

Years ago...

A boy walks along the country road, dreaming of his future. But the boy grew hesitant. What would wait for him in this town? An apprenticeship. A future, certainly. A future of endless work. _Maybe I could just wait a day_ , the boy thought. _After all, what is one day?_  
And so the boy wandered off the path. For why would he rush? No one expected him in Carell for another two days.  
Suddenly, the boy trips, his feet flying into the air. When he looks up, an elderly man stands by the tree. "Boy, do you have any food or drink to share with an old man?" "Yes sir. Here is some bread and some wine." "Thank you, boy." But when the boy tried to give the man the bread, he felt a strange tug on his ankle, and the old man disappeared.  
When the boy tries to go back to the path, he is stopped by the tugging on his ankle. It drags him forward until he arrives at the mouth of a cave. Looking into the dimness of the cave, he sees a crowd of wicked elves.  
"What do you want, elves?"  
"We are the Fae. We wish for you to live with us, and tell us stories of the outside world, since we cannot leave this cave."  
"I am sad that you cannot leave, but I must go to Carell. I am to become a blacksmith."  
At this the fairies laughed. "You? A blacksmith?", they crowed. The boy crossed his arms and nods.  
"Boy, you cannot be a blacksmith. We have trapped you here with our magics. You will stay here and tell us tales." The boy struggles against the evil magics, but despite his valiant efforts, he is pulled into the cave.


End file.
